


Irish Cream, or You Need More Coffee || Айриш крим, или Нужно больше кофе

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Кофейня «Роза сэльбу» || Selburose Coffee House [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Кто-то ходит в парк погулять, а кто-то — посидеть поработать в тихом уголке, пока на кафедре бардак и все стоят на ушах.
Series: Кофейня «Роза сэльбу» || Selburose Coffee House [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846207
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Irish Cream, or You Need More Coffee || Айриш крим, или Нужно больше кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Онни — аспирант или начинающий научный сотрудник на кафедре неуточнённой специальности. Или не или)

[ ](https://imgur.com/GFSGcuL.png)


End file.
